


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art Student Yuta, Barista Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Bisexual Yuta, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Quiet Jungwoo, Romantic Comedy, Shy Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Slice of Life, Trans Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Trans Male Character, art student jungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:15 PM**

"Did you see Jungwoo again today Yuta-hyung?"

Yuta rolled his eyes at Donghyuck's question.He didn't even have to be looking at the younger to know that he had a smirk on his face."So what if I did?"Yuta asked firmly."What's it to you if I did see him?"


End file.
